


Exactly Where We’re Supposed To Be [Podfic]

by singinginmay



Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Comedy of Errors, Dogs, Download Available, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), New York City, Non-Graphic Smut, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay
Summary: Podfic of ‘Exactly Where We’re Supposed To Be’ by Jay Auris.Eddie’s first Christmas after Derry looks set to be a lonely night of takeout, Christmas movies and alcohol, until Richie upends these plans to give Eddie a kind of celebration he’ll never forget.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035402
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Exactly Where We’re Supposed To Be [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exactly Where We're Supposed To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920563) by [Jay Auris (nighthawkms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris). 



> the final piece a little earlier than scheduled!
> 
> so i’ve been pretty bummed in the past few days with my christmas plans scuppered as part of the uk’s new lockdown rules. recording this actually cheered me up a lot - it’s my favourite reddie christmas fic and makes me feel all warm and cosy. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this final offering in my little reddie christmas extravaganza. Best wishes to all of you whatever you’re up to this time of year, and stay safe! x

* * *

**Google MP3 Streaming and Download**

[ ‘Exactly Where We’re Supposed To Be [Podfic]’ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nCrnGbgep0ht-aWm3v3lYYy_H2hWAofv/view?usp=sharing) (136.0MB) (Length: 1:59:32)

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in this are [Ho Ho Hopefully](https://youtu.be/_AUmi6iyQk8) by the Maine and [I’ll Be Home For Christmas](https://youtu.be/0yhI35F2NB0) by Michael Bublé
> 
> thank you to [Jay Auris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris) for writing this and allowing me to record it!
> 
> [tumblr post](https://singinginmay.tumblr.com/post/636292925310074880/a-reddie-podfic-christmas-collection-part-%C2%BC-in)


End file.
